She's the One You Lost
by Liisa
Summary: Doctor/Rose AU - While on the rooftop after missing her own wedding, Donna sees a picture of Rose. How will this make her react when she sees Rose after the Adipose incident?
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting and waiting for someone to write this or to find someone who had written this AU, and I couldn't find it! So sorry if this has been done before. Originally this was just going to be a one shot but I think it's going to turn out to be 3 or 4 chapters. We'll see XD I've never written Doctor Who fanfiction before so please excuse me if my characterization is a bit sloppy. Also, I don't really care about spelling, like_ ever_, so sorry if that bugs you, lol.

_Summary: While on the rooftop after missing her own wedding, Donna sees a picture of Rose. How will this make her react when she sees Rose after the Adipose incident?_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1_**

Donna couldn't quite bring herself to care about much of anything. Her eyes scanned the city as she sat on the rooftop, absolutely freezing in her practically ruined wedding gown, but at the same time not feeling the cold one bit. This morning seemed like it was years ago.

She was supposed to have been married by now.

Figures.

Warm hands slide a suit coat around her shoulders and she threw a thankful smile at the Doctor as he sat next to her. She reached up to pull the jacket more tightly around herself.

"God you're skinny," she scolded him. "This wouldn't fit a rat!"

He smirked over at her as she continued to try and pull the jacket tighter. She felt her fingers brush over an object that was tucked in the inside breast pocket. Not looking up at the Doctor, Donna quickly slipped her hand in the pocket, bringing out a slightly rumpled, folded up photograph.

She glanced up at the Doctor with questioning eyes. He didn't seem like the reminiscent sort. Bit of a loner. But his eyes had watched her take out the photograph and he was now staring at it with a hard, clouded expression. She had seen that look before, just once before…when she had held up the jacket that had belonged to his "friend".

"Sorry," she said quickly, embarrassed at her forwardness. Donna wasn't one for hiding her feelings, no matter what the circumstance, but the look in his eyes made her heart feel a bit colder. She carefully started to put the picture back in the pocket, but his voice made her stop.

"S'alright."

His expression had closed off again, a perfectly formed mask of indifference that she was coming to see more and more. He motioned with his head toward the photo.

"You can look at it if you like."

Donna studied him for just a moment, gauging his thoughts. Only knowing this man for, what? Less than an hour probably, and she felt like she was seeing so many different sides of him. Whoever he was, whatever he was, and wherever he was from…he still was capable of feeling very human emotions.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she pulled the photo back out, handling it carefully as she folded it open, revealing the picture.

It was the Doctor…and a young girl. Probably around twenty years old. She wore a pink jacket, her blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and both her hands wrapped tightly around one of the Doctor's arms, pulling him into the picture with her. It looked like one of those amusement park pictures where you pose in front of a very cheesy, very fake background and make silly faces while the camera flashes 7 or 8 times. Clearly the Doctor did not want to be in the picture, but she seemed to have pulled him in just in time. Both their faces were slightly red from laughter.

And neither of them were looking at the camera, just looking at each other.

She looked back up at the Doctor who was resolutely looking off into the distance…looking anywhere but the photograph.

"Who's this then?" Donna asked softly. "Friend of yours?"

The Doctor nodded, matter-of-factly. "Yeah, she…traveled with me for a while." He finally glanced over at the photo. "Rose, her name was Rose." He kept nodding slightly, almost like he was telling himself just as much as telling her. His face turned away again, the same hidden expression still covering it. "She's gone now."

Donna looked down at the photograph studying the girl's face. She looked…happy. She looked…content.

So did the Doctor.

Whatever had happened to her, Donna didn't think Rose would have left by choice. There were probably a lot of dangers in "traveling" with the Doctor, but by the looks of it, this girl found them all worth it.

"She's the one you lost."

It wasn't a question. It made sense, as Donna remembered the jacket and how the Doctor had reacted the same way earlier that day.

"Yeah," the Doctor heaved a heavy sigh, his eyes looking so far into the distance that Donna could not even guess where he was trying to see.

There were many things, many, many more questions that Donna wanted to ask the Doctor: Questions about Rose, why she was lost, how she was lost…why he didn't go find her. But like it or not, this man had just saved her life, and she did not enjoy watching his heart break.

Without another word, she carefully slipped the photo back into the pocket of his jacket, and followed his gaze out into the city. The silence lasted about a minute more, and then the Doctor spoke up, chattering nonsense about biodampers and aliens and slipping a special ring on her finger.

And Donna let him babble. But for his sake, she wouldn't forget about Rose.

* * *

The Doctor loved to ramble. The Doctor needed to ramble. Sometimes he felt that if he didn't ramble his thoughts would go nowhere and he would lose all his energy of life. Rambling worked in any situation to help his brain organize the massive amounts of information that he accessed in it. He had used ramblings in all sorts of situations, most of them technical and very useful.

Occasionally, though, he would ramble to change the subject.

And he found himself doing just that, rather forcefully, when Donna finally put the photo away. He barely let himself think about Rose…it was too hard. When she had first pulled the photo out his hearts had almost stopped, forgetting that that bloody things was still in his pockets.

After seeing it again, though, he was sure that he would never let it leave his pockets.

And so he rambled. He rambled to cover up his grief, to cover Donna's embarrassment, the force his mind to think about the real problem at hand and not some impossible problem that he could not fix.

Unfortunately, sometimes his rambling took him in a direction that even his fantastic brain wasn't expecting.

"I spent Christmas Day just over there! The Powell Estate, with this…" his voice lost some of its chipper again as he said the words, "…family." He tried to cover up his slip. "My friend, she had this family, well," he thought of that scene on the beach, Rose in front of him with Jackie, Pete and Mickey standing off in the distance, giving her more love and support than he ever could. "…still does."

Donna stayed quiet, but he still didn't want to look at her. If he kept his face turned away, the wind would dry up any moisture that was threatening to build in his eyes.

"Gone now." He meant to say it with a sense of finality, but his voice came out soft and weak.

"You're friend…Rose?" Donna asked quietly.

Donna really was brilliant, the Doctor had decided. She was short tempered and to the point, the kind of woman that would drive him crazy or be exactly what he needed…or both. She was sitting there, willing to listen, genuinely concerned for whatever he was feeling. And for a moment he thought that he just might tell her everything.

So he did what he had always done in these situations.

He changed the subject, and rambled on.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_FINALLY got around to writing this…I dunno, it didn't come out as good as I wanted it to. It was actually quite hard writing from Rose's pov, so I hope I didn't just totally mangle her. But from how I see Rose and her relationship with the Doctor, I imagine that this would be kinda how she would react, especially in this situation._

_One more chapter (the one I'm most eager to write, lol) and the story will be done. Thanks all!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Yeah, mum, I saw it, little fat people!" Donna couldn't keep the excitement off her face, even as she was forced to listen to her mother on the phone, rambling on and on. Oh, she was not going to miss this at all.

"Listen, I've got to go…" Donna was making it up on the fly, saying everything and anything to just get off the phone, drop the keys and get back to the Doctor.

The Doctor!

She couldn't believe she had finally found him. It seemed an impossible dream from the start, but now it was really happening and Donna was about to burst from joy. And it looked like he needed her just as much as she needed him. Still all alone, the both of them. Donna had been secretly hoping that the Doctor would find someone, and apparently he did, but it didn't last long cause he had shown up alone again, working on his own, always ready to save the day.

She finally just cut her mother off, telling her "Bye!" with a smile and switching the phone off. Feeling a bit guilty she hurriedly glanced around to find someone who could direct her mother to the car keys.

As her eyes swept over the crowd, they stopped dead in the middle of a group of people who were standing outside the police barriers.

A blonde woman stood there looking over her shoulder at Donna with a calculating expression. Donna felt her breathe catch for a moment as memories flashed in her mind.

_A discarded jacket hanging on a rail in the TARDIS._

_The Doctor and her sitting on the roof._

_The faded photograph._

_Rose._

She snapped herself out of it. That was impossible. Surely this woman might _look_ like Rose, but there was no way she could actually _be_ Rose. The Doctor had just told her earlier that Rose was still lost. There was no way Rose could be here and the Doctor could be here and both of them _not_ know about it.

Quickly deciding that she must be going mental, she hurried up to the woman who was still looking at Donna curiously.

"Sorry," Donna chuckled, "I must look bonkers over there, I've just had a bit of a weird night."

The woman smiled softly and Donna saw the faded photograph, the smile on the young woman's face was almost identical. It wasn't as bright as it had been in the photo, but it was still the same.

Too much the same.

Donna waited for another moment to see if the woman would respond, but she just smiled, almost sadly, waiting for Donna to continue.

"Look there's going to be a woman coming here looking around for something and I just need you t-to…to tell her…"

Donna found herself trailing off as she stared at the woman. It was driving her mad. And if there was something she did not like, Donna Noble did not like when things were confusing her.

"Sorry, but have we met before?" She finally just blurted it out. Maybe this wasn't Rose. Maybe she was confusing things and this was just a different familiar face.

The woman raised her eyebrows, her smile dropping a bit and her head shaking back and forth. "Humm…no, don't think so.

"Are you sure?" Donna pressed, "Because you just look really familiar."

The women let out a short chuckle and looked away from Donna. Looked away, far away like she was seeing something that Donna couldn't. "That's not really possible."

Donna huffed out a sigh. This was pointless. The Doctor was right around the corner waiting for her and she was playing mind games with an incorporative stranger. "Whadya mean impossible? We could've run across each other before."

Smiling again, the woman looked back at Donna. "I think I would've remembered you."

Getting impatient, Donna gave up. "Look whatever, I've got to go, but, just if this tall, blonde woman comes by looking for something, just tell her 'That bin there'." They were rather pointless instructions, but Donna was too eager to get back to the Doctor that she didn't care much anyway.

The woman seemed to find the instructions amusing as well because she chuckled again, watching Donna start to leave.

"What's your name?" the blonde woman asked quickly, her eyes studying Donna, almost like she _had _seen her before.

The question made Donna stop.

Maybe this would work.

"Donna…What's yours?"

The woman's smile dropped. The silence hung in the air between the two women. The woman seemed to be studying Donna just as hard as Donna was studying her. The more Donna looked at her, really looked, the more she looked like Rose. Rose, but different. Not the smiling, carefree Rose from the photograph. A grown Rose. A Rose who had been smacked in the face by reality.

Finally, she responded.

"I'm…" her words seemed to get caught in her throat and she took a deep breath, forcing a smile on her face again and shaking her head. "I've got to go."

She started turning her back to Donna again, preparing to walk off, but Donna couldn't take it anymore: she had to know, even if it was impossible. She had to find a way to know for sure because if she didn't and she went back to the Doctor now, never knowing, she would never forgive herself.

"Wait! Please…" She hurried right up to the woman's side, grabbing her arm to prevent her from walking away.

Steeling herself to possibly look very stupid in front of a complete stranger, she chose her next words carefully.

"Are you looking for a doctor?"

The reaction was immediate, but well concealed. The woman sucked in a quick breath, her arm tensing slightly, but here eyes giving away absolutely nothing.

"_A _doctor?"

There was an emphasis on "a". Donna couldn't help but grin a little more, her heart beating faster at the possibility that she was right.

"You look a bit pale, probably from all this rubbish going on," Donna gestured to the police and crowds gathered around the Adipose building. "Why don't you sit down, take a load off."

The woman still hadn't moved and inch, her whole body ridged as she looked at Donna's face, her expression slowly softening into something akin to hope.

"I've got this friend, just around the corner. We could get you something to eat, get some sugar back in you." Donna finally let her smile fully show. "He's a Doctor, you know?"

At those last words, the woman broke a bit, a muffled gasp escaping from her lips and her limbs going suddenly slack. Donna worried for a moment that she was going to faint, but she just took a few steps back, breaking Donna's grip on her arm and , continuing to let out deep, emotional breaths, sounding as though she was trying not to cry. Donna saw that her arms were shaking slightly and her eyes never left Donna's face.

Donna felt a few tears pricking her own eyes as she smiled.

"Hello Rose."

* * *

Rose had to smile at the ginger-haired woman, who probably thought she was mental.

The Doctor would have liked her.

Plus she was ginger.

"What's your name?" Rose asked, just for the heck of it. She had no idea what dimension she was in, who on earth she would find here or if she would ever see any of them again. All she knew was that she hadn't found the Doctor yet. This woman had made her smile, though, and for some reason, Rose wanted to remember her for that.

"Donna…What's yours?"

It was an inevitable follow-up question, and Rose had quickly gotten into the habit of skating around the issue. Wrong names in wrong dimensions could ruin things that she didn't even want to comprehend. And if this wasn't her dimension, she didn't know what the consequences would be.

She couldn't figure out a neat way to get out of the conversation, and Donna seemed to be analyzing her answer, making Rose fumble a bit as she responded.

"I'm…" She almost just said it, but she caught herself quickly. "I've got to go."

When in doubt, she just left. It was easy now to hop from dimension to dimension. Her cannon should be recharged by now and all she had to do was duck into an ally or behind a car and she'd be zooming off to the next world.

World after world. But none of them hers.

Surprisingly, Rose heard Donna shout for her to wait and then felt and arm hold her back. She turned to look curiously at Donna, wondering what on earth she was trying to accomplish.

But the words that came out next were nothing that Rose could have predicted.

"Are you looking for a Doctor?"

Rose tried. She tried so hard to not let the simple question affect her so. But years of loneliness and grief escaped and her breath hitched, her body tensing, ready for disappointment, grounding her to the absolute simplicity of the statement.

"_A_ doctor?" She made herself ask.

"_Yeah but, Doctor what?"_

"_Just the Doctor."_

Her heart pounded at the memory of his words.

"You look a bit pale, probably from all this rubbish going on. Why don't you sit down, take a load off?" Donna continued, starting to grin. Rose' mind was whirling, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Did Donna know the Doctor? Was she traveling with him now? Was she just talking about a regular Doctor? Why was she even saying these things? Was this Rose's world after all? Was this _her_ Doctor? Was it a _different_ Doctor?

Rose felt herself starting to hope in just the tiniest bit that she might have made it back. She felt her heart pounding louder as Donna's smile grew wider.

"I've got this friend, just around the corner. We could get you something to eat, get some sugar back in you."

She said the words comically, like an inside joke that you pass around to only your friends so you can laugh about it in front of other people.

"He's a Doctor, you know?"

Rose felt her body involuntarily sag a bit and she had to take a few steps back to catch herself, a mangled sort of sob coming from her and her questioning eyes never leaving Donna.

She wanted it to be real. She wanted it so much. Her body was already reacting like it was but her mind kept the doubt up front and she didn't dare speak.

Donna kept smiling and almost looked like a kid at Christmas, having just discovered a new wonder. Donna's eyes even seemed to be a bit watery as she continued to look at Rose with amazement.

"Hello Rose."

Rose opened her mouth in astonishment. She tried to form words, but she had to open and close it several times before she could.

"H-how do you know my name?"

Donna chuckled, rolling her eyes and gesturing behind her to an alleyway. "Are you kidding? He never shuts up about you."

At those words Rose's mind caught up with her body and she stepped forward with purpose, this time grabbing Donna by the arm.

This was real.

Her Doctor was her.

_Her_ Doctor.

_Here._

"He's here?" she asked Donna softly, not caring how hard she seemed to be gripping her arm.

Donna's gentle smile returned and she reached up, gripping both of Rose's arms with her hands.

"He's here, Rose."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry to end so abruptly, but I had to leave something for the next chapter, lol. And only one more chapter left!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: WOW. __**Finally **__got this out. How's that for a cruel cliffhanger? Haha. No seriously. I'm SO sorry this took so long. I've gotten so many great reviews and really thank you to all of you who stuck with me long enough to see this last chapter come (if anyone is out there still, lol). I hope it gets kinda close to expectations. I find myself really good at writing the lead in to things and then bloody awful at trying to write out the climax of something without having it totally fall apart._

_Anyway, not like any of you will be reading all this, I hope you enjoy this last chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rose's mind was moving so fast that she could not keep in all the questions, and they came spilling out, falling onto a bemused Donna who looked ready to laugh at the whole situation.

"Where is he? Are you traveling with him? What year is it? How long have you been with him? Is there anyone else with him? What does he looks like-"

The last question stopped her short and she felt her stomach drop. Donna was giggling at this point, but Rose's thoughts turned dark. What if it wasn't *him*? What if he had regenerated? What if he had regenerated twice? Or even three times by now?

Donna must have sensed her hesitation after the last question; because that was the one she chose to answer.

"Tall, skinny as a zipper, hair that looks like he's just stuck his finger in a socket. Why does it matter what he looks like? Does he look different sometime-"

But Rose wasn't listening anymore. Her heart had sped up and she felt herself almost shaking with anticipation.

"Donna!" she interrupted, quickly cutting the redhead off before she could go into a ramble. "Please." Rose tightened her hold on Donna's arm. "Where is he?"

Donna smirked, motioning with her head to the nearby alleyway. "Come and see."

* * *

It was too quiet inside the TARDIS, the Doctor thought. It had been quiet for so long, apart from his occasional rambles to himself. And he couldn't help but smile at the thought that it wouldn't be quiet for much longer…Donna would see to that.

What on earth was taking her so long?

He glanced over at her pile of luggage that he had lugged just inside the TARDIS doors.

She really wasn't going to need anything in that hat box.

Heaving a sigh and glancing once more at his watch, the Doctor jumped to his feet and started for the door. All of time and space and he was waiting on a woman…again.

Throwing one of the doors open he shouted, "Donna! Allonsy!"

He saw two figures at the end of the alleyway but couldn't tell if one of them was Donna. Rolling his eyes, he stepped out, slipping his hands casually into his pockets and leaning against the TARDIS, peering at the approaching figures.

One of them had stopped when he shouted and didn't seem to be moving closer. The other had continued for a moment, then turned and motioned to the other to follow.

The Doctor squinted. That was definitely Donna, having given up on the other person and now walking, almost running towards him, now gesturing for him to come towards her.

But the other person…

Pushing himself up, the Doctor frowned, starting to take small steps towards Donna , but his eyes staying locked on the other shadow. Whoever it was, they hadn't moved since they had heard his voice, but when he started walking, so did they.

Donna practically raced up to him, a bit out of breath, but he still didn't look at her.

"Donna, who is…"

And then she stepped out of the offending shadow, the Doctor's hearts crashing together as he saw her.

Rose.

* * *

"Donna! Allonsy!"

Rose stopped, hearing his voice again.

She couldn't think. She couldn't even concentrate. Her legs stopped working and she saw him.

He stepped out of the TARDIS. Suit, trainers, hair…that lovely hair. He looked exactly the same as she remembered and she felt the tears flowing down her face.

Donna was urging her forward, but Rose had to study him for a moment, drinking in a sight that she thought she was never going to see again.

He couldn't see her. Or at least he couldn't tell who she was. Rose saw him squint into the darkness. She saw Donna continue to hurry up to the TARDIS.

Finally, the Doctor took a step forward and Rose couldn't wait any longer.

She stepped out into the light, her paces growing as she saw the Doctor's eyes go wide with recognition and his own footsteps getting faster as he moved towards her.

Tears streamed out of her eyes and she almost wanted to sob. The look on his face had gone from shock to disbelief to amazement to utter joy. She felt herself crying and laughing at the same time, her body strong with adrenaline as they raced into each other's arms.

* * *

On normal days, the Doctor's mind went fast; far too fast for any human to really follow his train of thought.

But when he saw Rose standing there, the Doctor felt like his brain exploded.

What? How? Why?

Thoughts jumbled into his mind at a million light-years per second. Calculations ran through his head, flashbacks of the months and months when he tried and tried to reach the parallel world…to reach Rose.

And then suddenly she smiled.

And the Doctor didn't want to think any more. Didn't want to know. Didn't want to do.

The Doctor just wanted to be. Here and Now. She was here, and so was he.

His grin grew ecstatically as he started jogging, and then flat out running, towards her. Her pace had picked up as well, and he saw tears streaming down her face, her smile still shining brighter than any star he had ever seen.

Neither of them slowed when they reached one another. They crashed together, his arms grabbing her waist and her arms encircling his neck, perfectly fitting, just as they always had. Using the momentum, he held her tight as he spun her around, her laugh sounding like heaven in his ears. He found himself laughing as well. Laughing…and crying.

There was so much that needed to be said and done. But for that moment, the Doctor let it all slide, and lowing her back down to the ground, he simply held her, unsure if he would ever be able to let her go again.

* * *

It was so easy, Rose thought…Just like breathing.

They reached each other so effortlessly, her hands already knowing where to reach and his arms feeling quite perfect around her waist. She laughed and cried and could not care less about anything else in the universe.

She took in his scent, his feel, his touch, the sound of his slightly erratic breathing…

All still the same…

She let her mind think for a moment. Let herself consider, just briefly, about what she wanted from this moment…what she needed from this moment.

But as they both stopped and just stood there, holding each other, Rose didn't want to think any more.

She didn't want to think because if she did, she would never forgive herself. Never.

So without thinking, without wondering why (because, frankly, she *knew* why)…

…Rose pulled back, and kissed him.

She didn't know what to expect and she didn't care. She just kissed him. Kissed him with pent up passion and pain and regret and longing.

Kissed him for the words that had been said…and the words that had not been said at Bad Wolf Bay.

Kissed him for all the other moments of her life that she wished she had.

* * *

Perhaps because it was so sudden…Perhaps because he wasn't thinking…

Perhaps because it was Rose.

He responded to the kiss almost instantly, a momentary flutter of surprise shocking him as she pressed her warm lips against his.

For the first time in a long time, the Doctor could feel no pain, no regret, no sadness. The sheer, utter joy of the moment seemed to be overwhelming them both and he held her tighter, eventually breaking the kiss himself, unsure if she could keep from breathing for that long.

She gulped in huge breaths at once, but her gaze didn't waver and her hold on him didn't go slack. Dried tears stained her face and he knew he had a few of his own as well.

"Hello," she breathed out.

Her voice…oh her voice. For the rest of his life, the Doctor knew he would never forget her voice.

"Hello," he said back softly. "Long time no see?"

She laughed again. He loved it.

He loved her.

More tears welled up in her eyes and she bit back a laugh. "Well, been a bit…busy, you know?"

He loved her.

"You'll have to tell me about it some time," he answered back, his eyes searching her face, memorizing her again.

She looked a bit older…less like a child, more like a woman. Her eyes held knowledge and a past inside them. She felt thinner in his arms. Her clothing was rougher than he remembered.

His thoughts began running again and he suddenly wanted to know everything.

Still knowing him all too well, she answered his unspoken question. "It was Torchwood…in the other dimension. They…we," she corrected, "developed the technology…" She seemed to not quite be able to find the right words. "They call it a dimension cannon."

He had to frown at the implications. The glee of the moment still burned in his mind, but sinking through it was the reality. If Rose was here, that means she crossed through dimensions. If crossing through dimensions was possible again…something was going to go seriously wrong.

"Doctor?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts at once. He felt her hand come up to his cheek and he looked back into her eyes. More tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at him, hesitant and meek.

"Please," she whispered, eyes closing momentarily and then opening again, still filled with tears. "Please just give me this moment when we don't think about that."

For her? Anything.

He grabbed her back into a tight hug, leaning down to kiss her forehead quickly, and held her again.

It was easier than he thought to drop the issue. Whatever was going to happen, Rose would be there with him when it did.

He felt like he could face anything knowing that.

_Fin._

* * *

_A/N: Well that is as far as I'm going for this story. If people are interested, I might try to continue it in a sequel or something, but I probably won't update any faster than I did with this story (sorry, that's life). This was the kind of reunion I wanted for the Doctor and Rose, but I never got, so I always continue to write it in my mind and you should too. Thanks for reading and I'm hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
